Picture
by Music Is My Life Now
Summary: Bella has to deal with her parents fighting. Edward's there one night when the fighting gets worse. Jasper and Emmett help her write a song to sing at a party her parents are going to be at. Will her parents see what they're doing to her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song Bella and Edward sing.**

**The song is called Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.**

**I freakin love this song.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I were on the couch. He just came back from hunting. This was the first time he's been over since three weeks. He hasn't been over because my parents were fighting. Let me explain. Three weeks ago, Renee came here to surprise me. But I wasn't home at the time. Charlie was. And it was bad. When I got home, I saw Renee pushing some lady out the house. My parents started fighting. She hasn't left because she saw Charlie bringing different women home. Of course, Edward doesn't know about that either.

Edward started kissing my neck. "Love?"

"Hmm?" I said.

"Why didn't you want me over for the last three weeks?"

Damn it! Why did he have to ask me that? Edward must of noticed my hesitation because he stopped kissing my neck to look at me. I know what he was trying to do. He was trying to dazzle me. I looked away. I didn't know what to tell him. He pulled my chin so I could face him.

"Bella, please tell me."

"Edward...Renee's here."

"What? She is?"

"Yeah."

"When did she get here?"

"Three weeks ago?"

"Why didn't you want me over? She already met me."

Before I could respond, the front door was slammed open. I saw Renee come in. She had a pissed off expression on her face. I sighed. I got up and went to her side. She smiled as she saw me. I closed the door and took her hand. I brought her over to the living room. She sat down in the recliner. Edward looked at her. Renee didn't notice him yet. I sat down next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple. She turned to look at me. Now she notices Edward.

"Oh! Nice to see you, Edward." Renee says.

"Likewise, Mrs, Dwyer." Edward responds.

"Call me Renee. I already told you that when you last saw me."

"My apologies."

Renee smiled then turned to me. "Bella, did you make dinner yet?"

"Uh, no. Why?" I said.

"Just wondering. I don't want to eat take out again."

"True. I'll go make dinner. I don't think I can eat any more pizza or Chinese again. Wanna help, Edward?"

"Sure, love. Let's go."

Edward and I stood up. We left Renee in the living room. He took out the pots and pans. I took out the food that I needed. He started chopping the vegetables while I started making the pasta and salad. We stayed quiet the whole time. No one said anything. The silence was comfortable. Until Edward had to break it.

"Are Renee and Charlie fighting?" Edward asked.

"...Yes." I said after a while.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Edward...I don't know. I thought I could handle it. I just... didn't want you to hear them fighting."

Edward stopped what he was doing and pulled me into his arms. "Bella, I don't care. These passed three weeks have been difficult. I already...spent too much time away from you. I don't want to go threw that again. You should tell me about everything thats happening."

"I know. I'm sorry." I said as I looked up at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Now, tell me how bad the fights are."

"Well, they yell. A lot. Sometimes I hear crashes. Renee throws things when she's pissed. Um...Charlie normally either goes out or goes to his room."

"Where does Renee sleep?"

"Hotel."

"Oh. So, what are they fighting about?"

The front door slammed open again. "Your about to find out."

"Renee! Where the hell are you!" Charlie screamed as he entered the house. He stood in the hallway.

Renee came into the hallway. "Right here. Now what do you want?"

"Why did you pour my date's drink all over her?"

"She was a slut. Bella needs a mother that isn't dressing or acting like her."

"You just described yourself."

"I am not a slut! Bella approves of what I wear. I don't even like the clothes she wears because it's not me. But if you want to talk about sluts, why don't we talk about all those women you brought home to sleep with?"

"That's my business, Renee. I can sleep with whoever I want. This is my house."

"Bella doesn't need to hear or see her father screwing different women every night."

"Like your any different."

"I only sleep with one guy. Phil. But we don't do it when she's home. We respect her."

"Sure you do. Do me a favor and leave already."

"No! Not while you're acting like a reckless father!" Renee shouted.

"Atleast I spend time with the kid. You just go off with Phil!" Charlie shouted back.

"PHIL TREATS HER LIKE A DAUGHTER. YOU ON THE OTHER HAND TREAT HER LIKE A FREAKING PET."

"I DO NOT. PHIL ISN'T HER REAL FATHER. WHY DO YOU THINK SHE STAYED HERE AND NOT MOVE IN WITH YOU?"

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE FOUND SOMEONE HERE THAT LOVES HER. I BET EDWARD'S PARENTS TREAT HER BETTER THAN YOU EVER COULD."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE."

"THEN WHY IS BELLA ALWAYS AT THEIR HOUSE AND NOT HERE?"

"BECAUSE SHE KNOWS I'M WORKING."

"THIS IS THE REASON WHY I LEFT YOU. YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF AND YOUR JOB."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Mom, Dad please stop fighting."

Charlie and Renee turned to look at me. They noticed Edward was still here. Oh this is not good. We all stayed quiet. I hated the awkward silence in this room. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"See? You made her upset. And not only that, you had to make a seen in front of Edward." Renee said.

Charlie started to raise her voice. "I made her upset? Renee, YOUR THE ONE WHO ALWAYS STARTS THESE FIGHTS. ITS NOT BELLA'S FAULT THAT SHE HAS TO HEAR YOUR NAGGING VOICE EVERY NIGHT!"

"NAGGING VOICE?"

"YEAH. NAGGING VOICE."

"I DON'T HAVE A NAGGING VOICE. AND I WOULDN'T BE HERE EVERY NIGHT IF YOU DIDN'T BRING WHORES TO THE HOUSE."

"THERE'S ALREADY ONE IN THE HOUSE AND I'M LOOKING AT HER."

My eyes widened. Charlie has never accused any women of being a whore or slut. Renee raised her hand and slapped him in the face. I started getting scared. I know that Charlie's not the abusive type but he always surprises people. He touched his cheek. You could tell he was pissed. Edward took his arm off me incase Charlie did hit Renee.

Charlie glared at Renee. Then he grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto the kitchen floor. She cried in pain. He was about to kick her when Edward stopped him. I went to Renee's side. I helped her sit up. I checked to make sure she wasn't bleeding. I turned to look back at Edward and Charlie. But I was met with a boot in my face. I fell to the ground.

I rolled on to my hands and knees. I felt my nose start bleeding. Edward came to my side and looked at my face. He started to get angry. I shook my head. He nodded and kissed my forehead. I flinched. He helped me up. I turned around to face my parents. They gasped as they saw me.

"I'm taking her to Carlisle. Renee, I think its best if you go back to your hotel room." Edward said.

"Alright. Feel better, Bella." Renee said as she stood up from the ground.

I nodded. Edward lifted me up and walked to the door. Charlie opened the door for him. "Bells, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

I nodded again. Edward walked to his car. He opened the door and put me in. Then he got into the drivers side. He backed out and drove towards his house. My face was hurting me badly. It stung too.

"How you feeling?" Edward asked.

"It...hurts." I said while in pain.

"I'm so sorry for not being able to hold him. I can't believe I let that happen."

"Its...not...your fault. Ow."

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place."

"I...know."

"Has Charlie ever hit you or Renee?"

"No...today was...the first time...he did that."

"Good. When did Charlie start bringing different women home? And how many women?"

"Two weeks...after you came back. Um...about...36."

Edward shook his head. "Please don't hide anything from me again."

"Ok...ow." I said.

"We're here."

Edward got out the car and ran to my side. He lifted me up again. Alice and Jasper opened the door. They were laughing. Jasper stopped when he smelled my blood. Please don't attack me again. He came running towards Edward. Alice was right behind him.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Charlie accidently hit Bella in the face with his boot."

"How?" Alice asked.

"Let's go inside so Carlisle can check on her."

They all ran inside. The rest of the Cullens were watching the news. They all looked at us and gasped. Carlisle was at my side. Esme brought a chair for me to sit in. Edward sat me down and stayed at my side. Carlisle started to examine me. Alice asked what happened. Edward told them everything.

They were all angry. I stayed quiet. I loved Renee and Charlie to death. But I hated them fighting. I felt tears fill my eyes. Great! I'm about to cry. I was too busy thinking that I didn't feel someone hugging me. I looked up to see it was Esme. I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Aww, Bella don't cry." Alice said as she came to my side.

"I'm sorry. Its just that I never seen them fight before." I said.

"You were only one when she left, right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe how they're acting. Their supposed to be acting like adults not children. And now they made their child upset." Esme said as she brushed my hair with her hand.

"Love, do you want to sleep over?" Edward asked.

I nodded. Carlisle finished checking my face. "Well, all she'll have is bruising on the right side of her face."

"He hit her that hard?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah."

"He's an asshole. No offense." Rosalie said to me.

"None taken. Um...can I go to bed?" I said.

"Sure you can. Edward, take her upstairs and stay with her." Esme said.

Edward nodded. He lifted me up and ran upstairs. He set me down on his bed. I crawled towards the pillow and started crying. Edward pulled me to his chest. He said soothing words in my ear and kept giving me butterfly kisses. I must of cried a lot because I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to an empty bed. Edward wasn't here. I groaned as I stretched. I saw a small piece a paper with my name on it. I opened it up. It was from Edward.

_Dear Bella,_

I went hunting with the family. Jasper and Emmett are home. Please be careful. Make sure Emmett doesn't do anything stupid. Please take care of my heart. I left it with you.

Love Edward

I smiled. I got out of bed and went into his bathroom. I gasped as I saw my face. I had a black eye, a bruised cheek, and part of my chin was bruised. I didn't think it was this bad. I saw Emmett leaning on the door frame looking at me.

"Hey, Emmett." I said.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Emmett said.

"My face doesn't hurt as bad as it did yesterday."

"That's good. Jasper made you breakfast. Come downstairs."

"Ok. What did he make?"

Emmett opened his mouth. "I...don't know."

I shook my head and walked down the stairs. Jasper was sitting on the last step. He stood up as he saw me. He offered a smile. I smiled back. I walked towards the living room. I saw my breakfast on the coffee table. There was pancakes, eggs, and waffles. That could feed a lot of people.

"Uh, Jasper?" I turned to him.

"Yes?" Jasper answered.

"I can't eat all that."

"I know. I made a lot incase you were really hungry."

"Thanks."

"Yup. Now eat. Edward will kill us if you don't"

"I know."

"While you eat, Jazz and I are going to play our instruments. Do you mind?" Emmett said.

"Nope. Go ahead." I said as I sat down to eat.

Jasper and Emmett came back with their instruments. Jasper had an acoustic guitar. Emmett had a drum set. They plug them into an amplifier. They played random songs. I laughed when Emmett tried to play cartoon songs on the drums. Jasper did fine but Emmett screw up a few times. Maybe vampires aren't good at everything. I finished eating. They took my plates to the kitchen then came back.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't know." I said.

"Do you know how to play an instrument?"

"Yeah. The guitar and harp."

"Harp? Really?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool!"

"Here take my guitar. I'm going to get my other one."

Jasper handed me his guitar. He ran upstairs then came back with another acoustic guitar. I looked at the guitar I had in my hands. Its been a long time since I played. Maybe I can play one of my songs. I strummed the cords. Then the song hit me like a tone of bricks. I started playing my song. It had no lyrics to it yet. I looked up to see Jasper and Emmett staring at me in shock. I blushed.

"You wrote that?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. I was 14 at the time. It has no lyrics to it." I said.

"Wow. When did you start playing?"

"Five."

"How many songs have you written?" Emmett asked.

"59."

"59?"

"Yup. All of them have lyrics to them except this one."

"What if we help you write lyrics then perform it to the family?" Jasper asked.

"You would do that for me?" I said.

"Yeah. You are family."

"Thank you, Jasper. But first, we need to write music for your guitar and Emmett's drums. Then we do the lyrics."

"Alright! We can finally write a song that makes sense!" Emmett shouted.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jasper, Emmett, and I were so wrapped up in the song that we didn't hear everyone come home. Emmett screamed as someone touched his shoulder. Jasper and I laughed. Rosalie stood there with a confused expression on her face. Edward came to my side. He leaned in and kissed my lips. God! I missed his lips. I broke the kiss.

"Hello, love." Edward greeted me.

"Hey." I said.

"I didn't know you played the guitar."

"Its been awhile. I kinda forgot how to after I stopped playing when I was 16."

"Hmm. Have you written songs?"

"59." Jasper, Emmett, and I said.

"59 songs?" Everyone else asked.

"Yup."

"Damn! Edward, you've only written 27 songs and your a vampire. Bella has written 59 songs and she's only human. That's weird." Alice said.

"She's definitely a girl version of Edward." Carlisle chuckled.

"That's why she's his mate." Esme said.

"True. So what we're you guys writing?" Rosalie said.

"Bella wrote a song that has no lyrics to it. Emmett and I were helping her write lyrics. We were about to ply the song when you guys came in." Jasper said.

"Can we hear the song?" Alice asked.

"Sure. Emmett, get back on the drums." I said.

"Right!"

We started playing the song. Everyone was shocked. I know they heard Emmett and Jasper sing before. But not me. Edward smiled at me after we finished. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Alice started to squeal. We all stared at her.

"Bella! You should sing that song to everyone at the party tomorrow." Alice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it totally describes your parents."

"Does it really?"

"Yeah it does. When you told me to write those first two lines, I knew this song was going to be about your parents." Jasper said.

"Wow. I didn't notice."

"But Alice is right. We should perform it tomorrow."

I thought about it for a while. Maybe I should do it. My parents need to know about what I feel about this situation. "Alright. But we will change somethings around."

"Edward should sing with you." Emmett said.

"What! Why me?" Edward asked.

"Because your voice would go well with Bella's voice. Jasper and I could do the backup singing. Alice and Rosalie can do backup too if they want."

"Bella, are you alright with singing with me?"

"I'm fine with that. As long as Jasper's fine with it."

"I think Edward should do it too."

"Alright! Then its settled. Rosalie, you and I are going to make costumes. Edward, you practice your part with Bella, Jasper, and Emmett. Esme, Carlisle you two need to find a place in the living room where you can set up a stage. Everyone knows what they have to do?"

We all nodded. This was going to be a long night. I wonder when I'm going to fall asleep. It shouldn't be long. It's already 10 pm. Maybe I can sleep when it turns one in the morning.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Party Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bella, calm down. The performance will be fine." Edward said as he kissed my neck.

"I know. I'm just nervous. No one in Forks has heard me sing. Are you sure that the whole school is here?" I said.

"Yes. Alice invited them all."

"Great! Are Charlie and Renee here?"

"Yes. Phil is here too. Charlie brought Sue Clearwater with him."

"Jacob and the pack are here too, aren't they?"

"Yup. Rosalie's pissed about it but what can we do."

"Edward, Bella its time." Alice said.

I nodded. Carlisle announced that there was a surprise performance tonight. I took in a deep breath as he a called us out. Edward and I walked out. Jasper was sitting down on a high stool with his acoustic bass guitar and Emmett on his drums. Rosalie and Alice were on the side with microphones in front of them. Jasper and Emmett also had microphones next to them. Edward handed me my guitar. He had an electric guitar with him. I started to play. Edward began to sing.

_

* * *

_

[Edward]

_Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you, while I'm lyin next to her  
_  
_[Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper]  
__Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

_[Bella]_  
_I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Somethin' just ain't right  
I been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him _

_[Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper]  
__Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

_[Bella]  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him _

_[Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper]  
__Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

_[Bella]  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend _

_[Edward]_  
_It was the same ole same "how have you been"_

_[Both]  
__Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey _

_[Edward]_  
_You reminded me of brighter days _

_[Bella]_  
_I hoped you were comin' home to stay  
I was headed to church_

_[Edward]_  
_I was off to drink you away_

_[Both]_  
_I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home _

_[Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper]  
__Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh_

_[Both]  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home _

* * *

Everyone cheered as we finished. I saw Renee and Charlie with sad expressions on their faces. I put my guitar down. We all got off the stage. They reached me and took me outside.

"Bella, we had no idea you felt like." Renee said quietly.

"Well, I do. You guys have never fought in front of me. This song describes what's been happening these three weeks." I said.

"We are so sorry. We shouldn't have acted like that." Charlie said.

"I forgive you guys. But please don't fight anymore."

"We won't. Besides, Charlie staying with Sue this time. He isn't going to be with other women." Renee said.

"Yup. Sue and I are together now." Charlie said.

"Good. Cause I can't handle you bringing home different women to stay."

"I know. Well, let's go enjoy the party. You can stay over if you want."

"I am. Now let's go."

Renee and Charlie hugged me. I hugged them back. We all walked inside. Edward was leaning against the wall. He looked up when he saw me walk in. He smiled. I smiled back. I walked over to him. He pulled me to him and kissed my lips. I'm happy everything turned out fine.

* * *

**ChPOV**

"I'm still not happy that she with him." I said as I watched my daughter with her boyfriend.

"Charlie, Bella loves him. You can see that Edward loves her too. He would do anything for her. He proved that yesterday." Renee said.

"I know. I can't really do anything. She's about to get married and she's 18."

"I'm not happy she's getting married so young but they have a better chance of staying together than we ever did."

"Yeah. But he better not hurt her again."

"Don't worry. He won't."

Renee and I kept watching Edward and Bella. They were good together. Even though I won't I admit it out loud. Edward whispered something in Bella's ear. She smiled and looked at us. We smiled at her. She really looked happy. Emmett and Jasper went over to her. They started hugging her. I know when I'm gone, Bella will be in good hands. But she will always be my little girl.

* * *

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review it?**


End file.
